Zootopia 2/Transcript
Tadashi Gorki: - I guess all saw fox ya? *'Nick Wilde': - Where did you come here? And why do I need you? *'Tadashi Gorki': - You do know how it would be even with tricks? *'Nick Wilde': - Well, I'm doing an jumping tricks, likes Judy Hopps! *'Tadashi Gorki': - (sighs) I really believe about his past if you are appreciated! *'Nick Wilde': - What?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - (chuckles) I do not mean to offend you, because if you believe, and because my family lived... I have no friends. *'Nick Wilde': - But what are your helpers, because... you worked with Bellwether? *'Tadashi Gorki': - No! It's not that, they raised their rule and betrayed his boss, me. Still, I miss my family. *'Nick Wilde': - So, did-you has got any wife? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Never, NEVER, talking about my wife! When I was younger, 18 years old, I do know that the city of Zootopia, and why I was there? 32 years ago... *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello, who's, ho-ho Layla's you, well, I may here but how do I know I do not know! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met Layla in college, actually, from the fact that I had a great chat. And now behold, I, this time as if I could not forget it and I understand why? And then, who can really find on my mind! *'Nick Wilde': - And what did you do with her? *'Tadashi Gorki': - I loved her, and actually kissed... I mean, I don't know what to say but gave her a gift. *'18 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - This is for you Leyla! *'18 - years old Leyla': - Aaaaaaaaaa!!! Thank you! Leyla kissed to Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that I've gave her that gift, Something bad happend. *'Nick Wilde': - With what? *'Tadashi Gorki': - If it would be possible to order a pizza , come to the wedding , or the birth of children , how? *'Nick Wilde': - Just Tell Me! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Shh Would you be quiet there hear us. *'Nick Wilde': - What? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Forget it I'll tell you what happend. After I've gave her the gift, one of the college bullies jumped behind me. *'Nick Wilde': - Who were their names. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Who do you care, can I just continue the story or let you interrupting me. 6 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Now we got married and have one child, you won't recognize her? *'Nick Wilde': - Gabby? (sighs) By the way if you can believe this... Well go ahead. *'Tadashi Gorki': - After that we've gotten Gabby, Me, my wife, and Gabby moved into an small apartment. *'Nick Wilde': - A small apartment? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Yes, even though that we were broke I've tried to steal people's money. *'Nick Wilde': - Why did you did that Tadashi. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because I've wanted to find food for my kid, that's why! *'Nick Wilde': - Really? 8 years later. *'Tadashi Gorki': - I met with my friends, Ferb, Coyote and Wendell. And actually we have a special chance to get us noticed, sneak up, and grab something valuable. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Hello Ferb, Wendell, Coyote! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Hi boss!!! (laughs) *'Nick Wilde': - Wait, wait wait, were you at the Museum?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Of course… *'Nick Wilde': - You wanted to say that you're first in with their friends and even becoming goons?! *'Tadashi Gorki': - I don't know maybe is only an alliance with me, Ferb, Coyote, and Wendell. Either way I'm am very suspicious with Ferb. *'Nick Wilde': - Suspicious?, why. *'Tadashi Gorki': - (scoffs) I don't know. So, my dear mate, hmm… hmm… I and my old friends, should avoid some threats, and we actually captured the gold, but I heard the voices of my family. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Darrius! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla? Gabby? Tadashi comes to Leyla and Gabby. *'8 - years old Gabby': - Daddy… Don't go please… *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - That's all right, I didn't mean to cause you painful things. *'32 - years old Leyla': - Tadashi, don't lose us, okay! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - BOSS!!! Hurry Up! *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - (experiencing) I'll… Be Back. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Oh boss, what time is that?! *'Nick Wilde': - And what the happened? *'Tadashi Gorki': - My family is proud of me and I stand to benefit, but I heard the collapse of our family, and all was dust. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - Leyla… (paused) Gabby… Layla and Gaby died due to accident. *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - NOOOOOOO!!! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - What the matter, boss? *'32 - years old Tadashi Gorki': - We need save my family! *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well what you forget family, you don't need to die like them? *'Tadashi Gorki': - And now I became an orphan. Supposed, why I believe any looks? I didn't notice. Now I became seriously and now began to take an attitude. *'Nick Wilde': - As it happened, because you always have separate orders right, yes? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Because you are a new police officer? I noticed that too, I'll be your partner. *'Nick Wilde': You our partner?! Well you might think that's cool, because we either a large chicken for dinner? *'Tadashi Gorki': - And I also say, what do you notice about this... Huh, Dumb Fox? Tadashi showed Nick a picture of his family. *'Nick Wilde': - Here's actually your family and be proud of. Perhaps my mother, too, he-he possibly. I wondered if the Carrots and agreed about this, I would put forth that if it is necessary to remember and more! Yeah, I quite liked it... *'Tadashi Gorki': - Excellent Nickelodeon, let's do we as Cowboy Friends. Tadashi took off his shoes. *'Tadashi Gorki': - So, let's go to beat Ferb and Bellwether… And save the world! *'Nick Wilde': - Uhh.....I guess. But we are in a cage, we need the key! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Hush... Huge Gum Coyote are came, hid the keys and sleeping. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Keys… Can you get the key? *'Nick Wilde': - How?! How I do this? The cage consists of a laser. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Here. *'Nick Wilde': - Seriously do I have to use a Magnet device or whatever you call that. *'Tadashi Gorki': - If thing for you mate? *'Nick Wilde': - Yes, I will try to get the key of this fat coyote. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Good. Nick tried to get the key on him, until the key drop on the floor. *'Nick Wilde': - Noooooo… *'Tadashi Gorki': - Well don't just stand there grab it with your hands. Using pikstik. *'Nick Wilde': - What didn't you say that? *'Tadashi Gorki': - Just get the keys now. Nick tried to get the keys. *'Tadashi Gorki': - Nick, did it? *'Nick Wilde': - I… Most… Gotcha… That keys! Huge Gum Coyote looks to Nick. *'Huge Gum Coyote': - And where are you going dark-tail Fox? Huh? Fat man finds you! *'Nick Wilde': - Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! *'Tadashi Gorki': - Nick, be careful! Coyote keeps Nick's neck. *'Huge Gum Coyote': - Interestingly, I thought you sheriff, or you cook ice cream. *'Nick Wilde': - Shut your mouth! Nick pressed his bells between the legs. *'Huge Gum Coyote': - (thin scream) Auuuuuuuuu... *'Tadashi Gorki': - Keys! Tadashi and Nick opened laser cage. *'Nick Wilde': - You know, if there was a ram, not a coyote, he nailed me to my neck... And if it is possible to be seated. Well, how to say... *'Tadashi Gorki': - (chuckles) That are you and the incomparable Nick Wilde. *'Nick Wilde': - Let's get out of here, and find Carrots. In the Ferb's room... *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - Well, well, well... If I believed I actually - despair, fear, love, and absolute position. *'Bellwether': - And that is the question. If I became the mayor of Zootopia, none of that happened. I was aware of basic particle C-43, before the poisoning. *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - You know, here now by using the when my traitors beat me, you can't enjoy, and bring your sorrow. So… (laughs) He's not enough to know where are this guy, I did think about that as we climbed through the state. Apparently I guessed that Judy Hopps still wearing his knickers! (laughs) I like it, Well how our minions? Rest? Foreign, if he was here, Tadashi Gorki, then I tore it into a fully tongue and eyes! And what might captivate: purple flowers - hurt, sleeping weapon - under, fridge - bored, dinosaurs - late, and kicking butt to our traitor - excellent! Well what do you say? *'Bellwether': - No, you wanted to say that our boss is not our friend, well, it'll survive what's next? *'Ferb Dogfalusi': - I think that this is reasonable, but I was thinking about such movement. And here! Actually why do we need Nick Wilde? He's a hero or a dunce with siren. *'Bellwether': - Category:Quotes Category:Quotes of movies